EG
=egee= * adj * egee (-gée) ???? * en: adj Aegean; Mar Egee Aegean sea =Egeo (I)= * sub n pr =Egeo (II)= * sub n pr * Egeo¹ (-géo) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Egeu * en: npr Mythol. Aegeus * ◊ egee-Egeo² * Egeo² (-géo) ???? * pt: npr Egeu, Mar Egeu * en: npr Aegean, Aegean Sea * -eget- ???? * en: n in compounds ( * leader) * ◊ cynegetic etc. ... =egide= * sub * egide (égide) ???? * pt: n égide (1. Antig.; * 2. escudo, defesa) * en: n aegis (1. Antiq.; * 2. shield, protection); sub le egide de under the aegis of =eglefino= * sub * eglefino ???? * en: n Ichthyol. haddock =ego= * sub * ego¹ ???? * pt: pron pess eu * en: pron pers I ( * io ) * ◊ ego²-egoismo, egoista-egoistic, egotismo, egotista, egolatria etc., egocentric etc. * ego² ???? * pt: n ego * en: n Psychol., etc. ego =egocentric= * adj * egocentric ???? * pt: adj egocêntrico/a * en: adj egocentric, self-centered =egocentricitate= * sub =egocentrismo= * sub =egoismo= * sub * egoismo (-ízmo) ???? * pt: n egoísmo * en: n egotism, egoism =egoista= * adj =egoista= * sub * egoista (-ísta) ???? * pt: n egoísta * en: n egotist, egoist; attrib. egotistic, egoistic egoistic (-ístic) ???? * pt: adj egoístico/a * en: adj egoistical =egoistic= * adj =egolatria= * sub * egolatria (-ía) ???? * pt: n egolatria * en: n self-worship =egomania= * sub =egomaniaco= * sub =egopodio= * sub =egotic= * adj =egotismo= * sub * egotismo ???? * pt: n egotismo * en: n egotism ( * excessive preoccupation with the ego) =egotista= * adj =egotista= * sub * egotista ???? * pt: n egotista * en: n egotist ( * one excessively preoccupied with the ego); attrib. egotistic(al) =egotistic= * adj =egotrip= * sub * egred- -gred-/-gress- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ egresso =egregie= * adj * egregie ???? * pt: adj egregio/a, distinto/a * en: adj egregious * egress- ???? * en: see egred- =egresso= * sub * egresso ???? * pt: n egresso, saída * en: n egress, exit =egretta= * sub =egyptian= * adj * egyptian ???? * pt: adj egipciano/a, egipciaco/a, egípcio/a * en: adj 1. Egyptian; 2. gypsy =egyptiano= * sub * egyptiano ???? * pt: n egipciano, egipciaco, egípcio * en: n I. Egyptian (1. native of Egypt; 2. Egyptian language); II. gypsy ( * member of a gypsy tribe); III. Romany ( * Gypsy, the gypsy tongue) =egyptie= * adj * egyptie ???? * pt: adj egipciano/a, egipciaco/a, egípcio/a * en: adj 1. Egyptian; * 2. gypsy =egyptio= * sub * egyptio ???? * pt: n egipciano (1. nativo do Egipto; 2. língua egípcia); II. cigano; III. Romanho (língua cigana) * en: n I. Egyptian (1. native of Egypt; 2. language of Egypt); II. gypsy ( * member of a gypsy tribe); III. Romany ( * Gypsy, the gypsy tongue) =Egypto= * sub n pr * Egypto ???? * pt: npr Egipto * en: npr Egypt * ◊ egyptie-egyptio; egyptian-egyptiano; egyptologo etc. =egyptologia= * sub * egyptologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n egiptologia * en: n Egyptology =egyptologic= * adj =egyptologista= * sub =egyptologo= * sub * egyptologo (-tó-) ???? * pt: n egiptólogo * en: n Egyptologist, Egyptologue * ◊ egyptologia